All in my head
by Ragnarokxiii
Summary: All in my head are stories comprised of random events or inspiration with no limits to the imagination and they will vary wildly from cute and short to long and epic with suggestive themes, violence and sexual themes in later chapters and ratings will vary story by story. Flight but other characters will come later.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello, my name is Ragnarokxiii and I want to briefly introduce myself "waves" :D After almost two years of reading amazing stories and appreciating great authors I have finally mustered up the courage to start writing my own stories and share them. These stories mean a lot to me, they are not just stories, they are a home and a place for me to go or indulge in because I read every day. I am NOT a great writer or story teller but I will try my best, All in my head are stories comprised of random events or inspiration with no limits to the imagination and they will vary wildly from cute and short to long and epic with suggestive themes, violence and sexual themes in later chapters. All stories will be "FLIGHT" centered or end with flight so…yeah :D Lastly, I will try to update as often as possible even with personal thing's going on because I notice a dry spell of fresh stories and updates in the flight community. Life can be daunting trust me or a life change so that's why I decided to start writing to add fresh content to #keepflightalive2019 and maybe inspire other authors as well, but enough chit chat I'm starting this off with a light and simple story just to ease into the writing and storytelling process.

Thank you for reading and any support I get for my stories is greatly valued and appreciated. 3


	2. Texing can be fun until gone wrong

Rating: T

World: After Lightning Returns

Paring: Lightning/Fang

Part: 1

Description: Various and random events between Lightning and Fang via text and in the new world smart phones and texting are a big trend that even the former l'cie and former goddess Lightning can't shy away from.

* * *

**Texting can be fun until gone wrong**

Fang proceeded to get up off the grass and stretch firm muscular tanned arms after a quick exhausting workout at the park, it had been a perfect afternoon at the Neo Bodhum central park full of lush tree's, fresh air and at the center of the park to top it off a round medium lake to compliment the beautiful landscape. Fang yawned and thought to herself "Can't let myself get rusty in this new world eh' just built this beauty of a lance and its finally time to take er' for a spin" whooshes and light whistles can be heard from the velocity of which Fang swung her newly built prototype lance.

"30 minutes later..."

A buzzing noise could be heard off in the distance "must be funshine" Fang thought with sarcasm and grinned she placed her lance on the grass and proceeded to check her phone. Lightning hadn't changed much from challenging fate to save her sister, taking on the role of Etro herself to save time, to defeating a self-proclaimed God during the prophesied end times but yet still after all these events she was still _her _Sunshine and still the hard ass soldier to heart but with a much softer side to compliment it _Claire_.

"Dammit' how does this crap go again" Fang scratched her head and struggled to remember how to operate the thing called a "smart" phone, Lightning finally decided it was time to get them a phone only for communication purposes of course and emergencies had anything arise.

Fang recalled back just a week ago at the cellphone store when the man was explaining all the cool technical features the "smart" phone could do. Everything the man said practically flew over her head "yea, yea it can practically fly and breathe underwater we'll take it" Fang said and Lightning interjected "I guess some things will cease to change with you, you're still a barbarian living in the stone ages" Lightning said with a slight twitch on her lip "oh yea?" Fang grinned "don't act like I didn't catch ya' yesterday pretendin' my new sari was your beloved cape" Lightning gasped and turned to Fang "excuse me?" "ya' heard me very clear Sunshine and we can spar this out when we get home" Fang grinned wickedly.

"excuse me?" both Fang and Lightning tuned to the man at the counter in unison and the man suddenly stared back in bewilderment both Fang and Lightning were still intimidating figures despite being in the new world.

"Buzz" Fang snapped back from her memory and looked down at her phone "oh! There's that bloody button! and so it is Sunshine let's see..maybe she needs her little Ragnarok to come back and shake the bedroom up again" Fang chuckled but when Fang finally managed to open her text message from Lightning the reality couldn't have been further from the truth.

Sunshine: Fang!

Sunshine: Get your ass back over here right now.

Fang: Well, well good afternoon to you too just out for a quick practice at the park but what did I do now ya?

Sunshine: …

Fang: uh..Sunshine? :(

Sunshine: why..

Fang: :(

Sunshine: IS THERE HOT CHOCOLATE IN THE COFFEE MAKER INSTEAD OF COFFEE? YOU KNOW I NEED TO FINISH PAPERWORK.

Fang: Shit! I'm sorry Light I didn-

Sunshine: :)

Fang: Hell..

Sunshine: They'll never know you were gone.

Fang: Sunshine?

Fang: LIGHTNING! BLOODY SAKES CLAIRE!

Sunshine: As you know my Blazefire prototype Z just came in and I think it's time I introduce you.

This was a short and sweet kick starter story and I look forward to writing more :D your feedback and support is appreciated and I'm already working on reviving an abandoned story. I'm a diehard coffee head and I take coffee pretty seriously so this whole entry was inspired by coffee lol. Texting can be fun until gone wrong will be ongoing, there is no plot just daily events between Lightning and fang via text.


	3. Fate or Destiny

Rating: T

World: Final Fantasy XIII

Paring: Lightning/Fang

Part: Oneshot

Description: As the group of l'cie gather in the final moments before the fight with Orphan doubt looms with certain confessions and feelings coming to light.

* * *

**Fate or Destiny**

Silence, nobody a said word as our fate to face the final battle with Orphan approaches just beyond these walls. My resolve will not falter "_I live to make the impossible, possible" _so fate can kiss my ass. I turned to face my l'cie comrades and to Hope especially, he's grown up in a short period of time but as I look into his eyes I can see doubt still looms and I only feel compelled to have a brief talk with him before we leave.

"Hope" Hope turned to face Lightning "yes?" Lightning unsure of what to say to him but instead of thinking with logic she found the words from her heart instead and chose to speak with more emotion in this situation "Hope, I can't promise you what will happen once we leave and you've held up strong for a boy your age but I see doubt and I can't fault you for that but what I can promise you is that we will stick together and fight this through till the very end" his doubt clearing up with the strong words of his leader "thank you Lightning" Hope gave a small smile and tuned to the rest of the group with more confidence than before and Lightning looked at the rest of the group in thought.

"_Now matter how dark the path or how uncertain a situation is to be you can't give up, you need to fight it through until you can't fight anymore. Life gives us challenges only to those strong enough to face them, we are all here for a reason, what fate will lie beyond these walls? We can't control our destiny but we can change our fate and better our circumstances. We only got this far because we refused to falter and we refused to lie down and take our fate, be strong..be strong for yourself and be strong for others, they may need you more then you know, I've been strong for so long it's become all I know" _

I turned and walked away to give myself temporary distance from the others to clear my head but shortly after I felt a strong grip on my shoulder, it was Fang as I turned my head to look into green verdant eyes gone was her playful mischievous demeanor and it was replaced with a very serious look I've never seen before. "Light, I won't make any promises to ya..but our fate was already decided a long time ago..I thought.. just once I could change the script to the ending but it all played out as I feared, what lies beyond will change what we know forever to be and Claire..I love you.." only silence, the words _"I love you" _echoed throughout her head, cold walls that Lightning built all her life since her parents passed just had started to melt and she felt a needling pang in her heart, she refused to show any expression on her face but tears slowly started welling from blue eyes.

"SLAP"…

A loud slap echoed throughout the halls as everyone gasped and suddenly turned to the two l'cie leaders in unison "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fang didn't say a word, rather she stayed put still with her head turned from the force of the slap "We got this far only for you to throw a pity party?" Lighting said with anger present and a raised voice, nobody dared to interfere or say a word to them they could only watch how this would play out between the two l'cie. Vanille looked with sad eyes at her sister from the distance, she refused to accept the truth but she too knew all along what fate lied for everyone on this path.

Steel eyes burned into verdant and Fang slowly turned to Lightning with a neutral expression but she knew she had to tell her the truth if she really loved her "Lighting, me and Nille' knew all along where our fates would lead us and these brands are ticking time bombs for those chosen by the Fal'cie gods to carry out the will of the brands.. I was Ragnarok, cursed as the destroyer by the dammed Fal'cie and I caused all this mess" everyone started at Fang in bewilderment "that can't be.." Lightning said "you're Ragnarok.." "she's not Ragnarok alone" Vanille said as she walked up to her sister "she can only be the complete Ragnarok with me" "Nille' I told you-" Fang was abruptly cut off by her sister "No Fang, I won't stand here and let you take all the blame..we are equally responsible for not defeating Orphan the first time. The least we can do to make it up to everyone and redeem ourselves for all the killing is to finish the job for good this time" Vanille turned to look at Fang and Fang looked back with sisterly concern and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Vanille, ya don't have to do this you can stay with the others, I can take Orphan on by my'self" all Lightning could do is stay quite as the conversation transpired even the chirpy little chocobo chick expressed sadness and flew back into Sazhs afro, Sazh could only shake his head, Snow looked to Lightning with concerned eyes thinking back to Sarah and all little Hope could do is sit back and watch as the reality of the truth unfolded before them. "Fang, you know better you won't be complete without me and there is no way you're leaving me behind!" Fang turned to Lightning with a softer expression "Sunshine I meant every word I said to you back in Oerba that even our fate couldn't keep us apart, even if I were to vanish I'll still live on in your heart forever" tears finally released from blue eyes, everything became suddenly overwhelming and her cold exterior gone only to reveal _"Claire"_ a woman buried deep within after Lightning swore to never shed tears again after her parents funeral.

"what does that mean..? you're disappearing." Claire said in almost a whisper and Fang smiled softly to Claire "Sort of we are going to finish the job ya" Fang took a step forward to Claire and wrapped a strong arm around her in a final moments embrace and put her hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears gently with her thumb "Ya need to be strong, be strong for yourself and strong for the others because they may need you in then end more then you know and don't think for a second you're going to do this by yourself, we caused this and we are going to fix it so I can't promise ya' I'll be coming back _Claire.." _Fang gently grabbed Lightning's hand with hers and looked into blue eyes "_I love you and I'll find my way back to you because not even fate can tear us apart" _soft lips gently met with hers and Claire closed her eyes in the warm embrace taking in every second of Fangs lips and scent wishing this moment could freeze in time before Fang slowly drew back with a smile and turned to Vanille "last chance" Vanille looked back to her sister "let's go!" One last time green eyes met blue before Fang swung her lance with a grin and Vanille waved "Bye everyone take care!" and finally they walked off ahead. Lightning felt her hard exterior coming back "everyone come on and stay together, it's time to defeat _fate we live to make the impossible possible, there are no miracles only the will to survive" _Everyone took Lightning's cue and marched towards the final battle.

"_I'll find my way back to you" _


	4. what happens next?

Rating: K+

World: After Final Fantasy XIII

Paring: Lightning/Fang

Part: Oneshot

Description: It was a quiet morning at Lightning's house and starting the day off with her usual fresh cup of coffee before work but with Fang back in her life you'll never know what happens next.

* * *

**What Happens Next?**

After a restful night's sleep from working overtime yesterday Lightning awoke refreshed and ready to take on another day on Grand Pulse, she didn't need to be ready and uniformed until 11:00am. Two years after the events of Cocoon transpired, she had been reappointed lieutenant by her captain Amador of the new Guardian Corps to be in charge of the leading rescue, migration and restoration efforts here on Grand Pulse. It had been a chaotic two years since the fall of Cocoon but it didn't go without its casualties and hardships but luckily Snow and the others joined in to help as much as they could while trying to establishing their own lives. Lightning was regarded as a hero and praised by the people of the settlements for saving the remaining survivors from the fall but deep down she knew she wasn't a hero and she didn't do it alone.

"_don't think for a second you're going to do this by yourself we caused this and we are going to fix it_"

Lightning snapped back from that fateful memory and focused her attention out the window to the empty shell that floated above, she knew it wasn't healthy for her to look back on the past but the real heroes were the ones that were trapped in a crystal stasis for two years. The only thing that kept her sane in those two years was the fact that there was so much work to do to re-establish on Grand Pulse and there wasn't time to dwell on emotions so she did what she knew best and blocked them. Deep down her heart panged for the one she became vulnerable to that night the one that broke the walls and melted her barriers.

Lightning turned around and headed for the kitchen "it's still only 8:35am and I still have about two and half hours to go" Lightning proceed to pour fresh ground coffee into the coffee maker and then headed up stairs to take a quick shower, she grabbed a fresh towel from her dresser and headed into the bathroom. Sarah had finally moved out just about two weeks ago to live with Snow and Lightning glared at the thought of her little sister Sarah with that bafone "tch" Lightning began to undress her night clothes and turned on the shower the hot steam bringing a content "sigh" to the soldier and it was quite nice to finally have a peaceful quiet shower.

She squeezed out some soap from the handmade bottle and began to lather it into her pink hair and body, Fang had made it for her out of various vegetation and fruits from the wilds of Grand Pulse and it smelled wonderful, the fruity scent mixed with the steam intoxicated her senses and she couldn't help but to smile softly and drift back to the memory.

"_What's so funny Fang? Lightning said with a glare beginning to already form and Fang chuckled, nothing sunshine it's just..Fang couldn't hold her composer any longer and busted out laughing, hahaha you call that little' piece of nothing soap? That soap is practically air. Lightning glared daggers at the pulsian "Fang, you've only been here a few days and I'm already ready to send you back to crystal stasis myself and it's all I have left from the recovered survival kits from Cocoon" Lightning reaching for a utensil. Fang threw her hands up in a sarcastic defeat "whoow there Sunshine, I'm not fully recovered yet for a beating from miss Guardian Corps" Fang said with some laughter in her tone "I think you need a beating now" Lightning said "quit acting like some damsel that can't defend yourself" Fang grinned and started to crack her knuckles and form a battle stance "then I think I need to work off some of this sleep then ya' and I don't mind it bein' you Sunshine" Fang grinned deeper. "that's it" Lightning positioned in her battle stance but before they could tare each other apart and the house down the front door abruptly opened to reveal Vanille and Sarah coming back from the local market. "CLAIRE!" Sarah yelled and hastily walked up to the both of them "every time I come home you two are either fighting or all over each other!" Lightning cheeks began to blush light red "that's not true Sarah! this idiot just takes pleasure in getting on my last nerves" Lightning slowly got out of her stance and turned to finish making her coffee with a huff and Fang did the same looking to Vanille with a childlike "I didn't do it she did it" look on her face. _

_Vanile looked to Fang as well and spoke a piece of her mind too "Bacht de vok closte un skyt tov't nget!" Fang sighed and said "kmight co'vekt tyve de zook nebkt heni gwosh zee" Vanille looked to Lightning with a smile and then back to Fang "wyd gob slove nekt fyuof nebkt gee youe?" Fang shook her head agreeing with her sister and it's not like she couldn't say no to Vanille either. Fang scratched the back of her dark messy hair "well Sunshine how about a truce ya'?" Lightning just stood there and looked at Fang while she took a sip of her coffee calculating what the pulsian native was up to next "how bout' I just make you some soap? A woman like you don't deserve to be washing with that tiny thing anyway" Fang said with a more sincere look on her face. "why prince charming suddenly?" Lightning said curious as to why the pulsian was being so nice all of a sudden. "well Nille' practically grilled me for teasing ya' bout the soap so she said to go out and make you some" Lightning still sipping on her coffee "tch' fine then" Fang grinned and then let out a big yawn as she stretched her arms out "alright then Sunshine I'll be back later" Fang grabbed her lance and gave a quick wink to Lightning just before she headed out the door."_

Lightning snapped out of her memory the water not even hot anymore since her body temperature adjusted she hadn't known how long she was standing in the shower but she judged at least an hour and a half went by. Lightning stepped out and turned the shower handle off and proceeded to dry herself smelling like the scent of the soap Fang had made for her she then changed into her newly designed Guardian Corps uniform, she looked into the bathroom mirror to give herself a once over and smiled she thought to herself "idiot" and walked out the door.

It was 10:00am and she was precisely right looking at her watch as she came downstairs a strong scent off dark roasted coffee took over the house. She made her way to the kitchen and took out a mug from the cupboard and proceeded to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee and took a sip "ahh, I don't think I could live without it" Lightning but put her mug down and checked her watch again it was 10:10am she still had some time before she had to leave. Hearing all the birds, critters and nature outside she figured it was a good time to pick up her novel and finish the chapter where she left off last week so she made her way to the couch with her cup of coffee and proceed to finish her chapter of "the lady and the knight"

As Lightning was reading not even three pages into her chapter a loud "bang" could be heard at the door and Lightning not anticipating it jumped slightly, she sighed setting her book down on the table and walked to the door "must be snaggletooth" she said under her breath and a native pulsian accent belonging none other than Fang could be heard at the door "I heard that Sunshine now open up" Lightning raised a brow "excuse me? You don't demand me to open my door and I'm not having any of this barbaric behavior today" "oh come off it princess and let me in…please?" Fang practically pouted through the door and already feeling a slight headache coming on she sighed and opened the door for Fang.

Fang as Lightning anticipated waltzed in dirty, smelly and covered in bits of blood which could be seen on her sari "hey sunshine you're awfully in a good mood today" Fang said sarcastically as she put her sack and lance down by the door "Fang don't push your luck" Lightning said with annoyance present in her tone, small sounds could be heard from Fang's sack but Lightning disregarded it yet she could still hear the small sounds anyway. Fang turned to Lightning but before she could speak "firstly, before you even say a word you're going to take a bath" Fang chuckled "You cocoon folk are too soft can't handle a bit of Grand Pulse" Fang said in a smug tone but before Lightning could snap back she caught from her superior peripheral vision the sack move "Fang what is that moving in the sack?" she said in annoyance and crossed her arms firmly. "oh that?" Fang scratched her head and could practically feel Lightning burning into her soul at this point "well that was supposed to be a surprise but I guess it can't wait since you already know" Fang inwardly cursed before she picked up her sack to show Lightning her "surprise" when you have an angry Lightning standing in front of you ready to turn you into dirt you pretty much have no choice.

"come on out little fella" Fang opened her sack and Lightning couldn't believe what she saw the cactuar sprang out the sack and bounce all over the house "a wild cactuar really? Fang are you some child that always brings home everything you see?" "come on Sunshine no need to get bitter bout' it I just thought maybe this will lighten the mood up since you're always in soldier mode half tha' time" Lightning looked down at her watch it was 10:35am and glared at Fang "you have approximately five minutes to get this cactuar out of my house" she said in a calm but cold tone "alright, alright aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Fang tuned to the cactuar still but yet in motion "Well princess here says you gotta' go so I have to take you back" strangely it's like the cactuar understood what Fang said and it proceeded to bounce and flip to get away "See this is why they belong out in the wild and not in my house" Fang proceed to chase the cactuar around the house leaving a mess in her wake "come on fella" Fang jumped over the couch to try and grab him but she ended up knocking the table over instead "CRASH" he was just to fast for the former saboteur sentinel.

Fang cursed "shit!" Fang stood up and shook her head out of the daze thinking quickly of her next plan of attack to finally capture the cactuar but it was too late and it seemed Lightning was one step ahead of Fang when she saw Lightning with her special issued gunblade drawn out pointed towards the cactuar "If you can't do the job then I'll take it in my own hands" Lightning said firmly and Fang gasped "NO! Lightning he's gonna do it!" the cactuar stood its ground to Lightning ready to release its natural defense mechanism against her. Lightning turned her head to Fang "what?" the moment Lightning turned her head was a grave mistake and Fang cursed, like in slow motion she saw the first needle fly towards Lightning and she ran as fast as her body would allow her and jumped towards Lightning to block the 1,000 needles attack and with her gunblade still pointed at the attacking cactuar Lightning stared at Fang with wide eyes as a bulldozer was about to crash into her. "UMPHF" they both crashed to the floor.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" "OWWW OWW! OWWW BLOODY H- OWWWWW!" Lightning didn't know what was going on since Fang was on top of her like a shield but guessing from all the curses coming from Fang it wasn't good at all, since their brands were deactivated they did not have their quote on quote "powers" anymore which came with dear consequences if they were not careful.

"ten minutes later"

"Vanille I'm sure you can handle the situation from here right?" Lightning said as Vanille observed all the needles from Fangs backside and bottom "of course!" Vanille giggled "Fang I can't believe you tried to give Lightning a cactuar as a gift you know those cactuar's were used as punishment when we were children if we didn't listen to our elders" Fang bit back a curse as the slightest move cause pain "Nille' I don't want to hear it just get these damn needles outta' me" Vanille smiled as she began to pull the first needle out "OW! not so hard Nille' I do feel pain ya' know" Vanille had to bite back a laugh "Fang it's the only way they will come out so that's what you get for being thick headed miss invincible"

Lightning looked down at her watch which beeped at 11:00am "alright I'm leaving for work take as much time as you need" and Lightning proceeded to close the door only to hear the loud agony of Fang. "OWW!" Lightning smiled as she walked away and thought _"what happens next?"_

* * *

Author notes: I'm guilty this was connected to the previous chapter fate or destiny. I did enjoy writing this and I thank everyone who took the time out to read my stories. Much more to come if you stick around :D Please rate and review.

Lightnings book the lady and the knight she refers to Fang as being her knight in the novel.


	5. Vampires and Pumpkin Pie

Rating: M(explicit I mean it)

World: AU

Paring: Lightning/Fang

Part: One-shot

Description: After a long day on the military base Lightning just wanted to come home and relax but instead she got something way more then she would've imagined.

**Vampires & Pumpkin Pie**

"Alright Farron you're off or I'll make you take your vacation, is that understood?" Farron had no choice in this situation but to obey her commander "…yes sir.." Lightning said unenthusiastically "you're no doubt the best upstanding lieutenant to ever walk these halls but you need to go home Farron and you've hit your overtime limit this week anyway" Amodar said in a unwavering tone "but sir-" Lightning was quickly cut off by the sound of the door shutting before her, Amodar not even giving her a second to retaliate.

Lightning looked at her watch as it approached midnight and stood up from her desk, the thought of her going home to unwind with a nice bath and a glass of wine after today didn't actually seem so bad, she then packed up the last of her belongings with one last glance of her office before she headed out the door. Finally checked out the facility she felt the cool chill of the late night hit her skin as she ruffled her pocket for her keys as she headed to her car "beep beep" and quickly opened and shut the door. Looking in the rear view mirror she then proceeded to slightly unbutton her dress shirt "sigh" she sat for a moment as the thought of going home started to sink in even more so when she glanced at her phone with five missed calls from Sarah.

**You have one new voice message** **11:45pm.**

"_CLAIRE FARRON where are you? It's almost 12:00am! I haven't heard from you since you left this morning and you never call me back hardly to let me know you're ok…I made dinner and invited some guests over so please change into something besides your uniform! ok sis bye."_

**End of message.**

Lightning looked at her phone in bewilderment "excuse me? Who is over my house at almost 12am" she said to herself as she started the engine and with a loud screech she hit the gas pedal and took off home. It didn't take long on this particular occasion for her to get home and just like her name sake she pulled up to her driveaway at exactly 12:00am "these people better be out of my house" she grabbed her backpack and headed to the door, decorations of Halloween could be seen on the porch as she saw

her face drawn on some cardboard that said "beware" Lightning rolled her eyes at the sight "tch" as she approached closer to the door as she grabbed her keys she swore she could smell some kind of pie invading her senses "smells like..pumpkin pie..at this hour?" she could also hear voices on the other side and quiet laughter and Lightnings face couldn't get more flatter and emotionless as she slowly opened the door.

"Claire! You're back finally!" Sarah stood up to greet the older Farron, with the door opened she saw the two "guests" and couldn't be more displeased at the sight "Sarah it's late and they should go home" Sarah looked at Lightning and frowned "awe c'mon sis! it's Halloween and we were in the middle of watching a vampire movie Claire" Lighting felt the infamous headache starting to form and pitched the bridge of her nose she didn't feel like having a stare down with her little sister at the moment nor dealing with guests, the last "guest" Sarah brought over got his teeth knocked out and hauled out the door but Lighting then noticed a tanned figure with green eyes and messy distraught hair sitting on the couch with arms crossed, feet kicked up with a slight grin just staring at her. Her glare formed as she now shifted her stare from Sarah to the cocky woman sitting on couch. Both Sarah and Vanille looked back and forth between their prospective siblings as a silent stare down could be seen between them and with the painful silence and the air becoming thin Vanillie finally broke the silence.

"Ah' hem" vanillie giggled nervously "hi, I'm Vanille and this is my older sister Fang Sarah told us a lot about you" Lightning then looked back to Sarah "I..I only told them you worked in the military…and maybe possibly that one time you tripped on your heels during my wedding.." Lightning look got even sharper "tch' whatever Sarah I'm going upstairs to change" without a glace at anyone Lightning marched upstairs annoyed. "Quite the princess we have here ya'" Fang said in a laughable sarcastic tone "Fang be nice she looks like she had a long day" Vanille said "She'll get nice a'lright" and before another sisterly showdown could take place between Vanille and Fang Sarah interjected "I'm so sorry Fang she's practically always like that when she comes home..once she settles and gets changed up her mood usually will get a little better" Fang looked to Sarah with an raised eyebrow "Ah'little?"

Lightning shut the door and began to unbutton her uniform all she wanted right now was her privacy Lightning loved her sister but sometimes she felt suffocating especially with her sharing her personal business with practical strangers. A few minutes later she heard the movie resume downstairs and Lightning began to strip off her clothes until she was bare naked and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading back down stairs to "supervise" she wasn't particularly fond of strangers in her house let alone around Sarah.

Lightning stepped inside the shower turning the knob and began to lather her favorite shampoo into her pink tresses, the hot water began to melt the day away and soothe sore muscles from recruitment training the other day, she took a deep breath inhaling the steam and exhaling out. It was one of the occasions where she let herself explore her roaming thoughts and one particular person down stairs came into mind. It was rare for her to find attraction to someone or be it was rare for someone to be worthy of her attraction, she traced every detail of the tall dark figure in her mind, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her muscles and more so allure of energy that emitted from her. At this point Claire let herself drown in her intoxicating thoughts of this person, the freedom that this person had no idea of her lustful thoughts right now. The excitement became more evident as she crossed her legs as the heat in her stomach continued to build, she let her hand slowly wonder and her stomach and traced her index finger around her piecing, she wanted Fang to take her in the shower right now, her hand lustfully wondered up to her breast as she gave a light squeeze and a moan. "mmmn" Claire could feel her throbbing wetness as she stumbled against the shower wall she was lost in her own world.

Sarah turned to Vanille "hey Vanille?" Vanille replied "ya'?" Sarah looked to the far corner where Fang was sitting "You know I haven't seen Fang for a bit is she ok?" Vanillie smiled "Hehe of course she's ok, she's probably smoking a cigarette or in the bathroom" Sarah's face showed relief "good, speaking of which I haven't seen Claire in over an hour I know she's upset but it isn't that serious"

Fang struggled for the life of her to stand up straight and stumbled on the bathroom floor "ughnn, that bloody woman..I..I…shouldn't of' connected with her damn thoughts…fuck!" Fang panted and heaved on the floor as the throbbing between her legs intensified "fuuuuck.." she never had experienced an orgasm so intense as this the powerful lustful emotions amplifying from the woman above made it that much harder for Fang to keep her real identity concealed "no, no not here damn it" Fang felt her two front teeth sharpen and her heart beat faster by the minute "hmmnn" "argh" Fang started to hungerly thrust against the floor at the thought of ravishing this woman or better yet tasting her warm blood while pressing against her. "I can't..take it anymore" Fang stood up and glanced at the mirror as she was now in her vampire form and quietly stepped out sneaking past Sarah and Vanille distracted by the movie and went upstairs to the pinkette.

Lightning finally stepped out the shower the heat still present in her as she didn't full sate herself, she grabbed her towel and proceed to dry herself "what has gotten into me" Lightning became annoyed glaring at the thought of her losing her self-control like that "having thoughts for that buffoon" "creak.." Lightning froze, muscles tensed and her heart began to beat as she held her breath trying not to make a sound. "Sarah is that you..." Lightning could hear a small inaudible noise from outside her bathroom door, she quickly slipped on her shirt and shorts and slowly approached the door "this isn't funny Sarah.." Lightning quietly grabbed her combat knife hidden under the counter but before she could react the door opened to reveal Fang standing there towering her by a few inches.

"gasp" "what the fucking HELL are you doing in my room get out!" Lightning said angerly but it seemed to have no effect on the tan figure standing before her "well, well" Fang stepped closer as shed eyed Lightning up and down lustfully "you b-" but before Lightning could throw her signature punch it was already caught "ya' know it's not polite to hit your guests" Fang said with a bigger grin. "let..go of me!" Lightning struggled to loosen from the abnormal grip as Fang walked even closer with her body pushing the pinkettes against the counter with Fangs lips barley touching the nape of her neck teasing her, Lightning shivered from the contact as Fang traced her lips slowly to her ear and whispered "I want you" Fang shifted her hips closer to Lightnings, Lightning felt intoxicated being handled like this she couldn't think straight as if her sense of anger was overridden from Fangs spellbinding aura.

Fangs free hand deliberately and slowly traced up to lightning lips "I sensed your thoughts..you want me to take you" fang started to slowly thrust her hips against Lightnings, Lightning didn't respond she was losing herself again this time for real as lustful green eyes looked into blue, Fangs lips got closer to Lightnings barley touching as the heat between Fangs legs grew more painful she moaned "hmmn" Lightning becoming breathless with the contact like this lightning gave a small moan as Fang fingers traced her erect nipple and Fang Whispered "you like that princess?" Lightning responded "..yes" Fangs hand greedily went under her shirt and made way to her breasts where she rubbed and pinched her nipple as Lightning moaned. Lightning tried to resist Fang but it was futile "ugh" Fang kissed her neck almost as if she was sucking it to leave a mark "you're mine baby..I know you want me inside you Claire..I saw your thoughts in the shower..you're gonna' moan for me" Lightning to entranced by the figure was unable to get mad knowing this stranger called her by her real name and Fang proceeded to undo her jean zipper.

"You know it's getting real late you're welcome to stay over I think Claire went to bed" Sarah said to Vanille "I'm actually not that tired-" Vanille cut herself off "what is it?" Sarah said "ohh..hehe nothing, nothing I just thought of something" Sarah looked at Vanille with slight suspicion "well..I'm going to go upstairs and check on Clai-" Sarah was quickly cut off "NO!" Sarah looked at Vanille with surprise "lets..uh finish making those pumkins pie's?" Sarah looked at vanillie "okay…" Vanille grabbed Sarahs hand and they both walk to the kitchen.

Lightning hungerly kissed Fang as both tongues fought for dominance, Lightnings moaned as Fang teasingly brushed her fingertip over Lightnings wet center "mmm" Fang grinned in delight pleased of the reaction but she wanted more, Lightning felt how wet and erect Fangs center was when she settled on her thigh thrusting her hips up and down as she sucked on her nipple "ughh" Lightning moaning to deep in lust to think she was having sex with this woman "lets get on with it I'm tired of teasing ya'" Fang stood on top of Lightning looking down with nothing but desire ready to mount between her legs. "GASP!" panic arose as she felt Fang bite into her neck as sharp teeth made contact to the flesh of her neck "hmmmmn" Fang moaned deeply as blood rolled down Lightnings neck, Fang withdrew with a toothy smile as blood dripped from her lips, she licked her lips clean and felt her eyes roll slightly back from the adrenaline rush of the bite.

"you taste very good princess now I'll have more energy to continue with ya"" Lightning couldn't believe it the person in front of her was a vampire that explained a lot and why her neck will be bruised for the next week but right now she couldn't even feel the pain "I'll..kill you if you move any closer.." Lightning said lowly and Fang chuckled "still got some fight left in ya' huh? I like a challenge baby" Fang moved in and placed her warm wet center against Lightnings "ughhnnnn" Lighting moaned at the contact as she felt Fangs hardened clit against hers and Fang moaned, Fang began to grind her hips to Lightnings as the bed started to creek to the rhythm "ugh" "ugh" "you feel so good princess" Fang said lustfully, Lightning wanted this to end but she didn't at the same time, for the first time she felt like she was going to release from years of sexual frustration.

Fang stopped and made a trail of kisses down to Lightnings piercing "didn't imagine you with this darling" "just hurry up" Lightning said with slight irritation as Fang grinned "yes mam'" Fang then teasingly arrived kissing around her wet center, her tongue gracefully brushing past her clit and Lightning moaned as Fang made strides licking and sucking her center like candy "I'm going to cum.." Lightning panted moaning which was was sweet music to Fangs ears "Fang…ugh" Lightning gripped her hair "mmmn cum princess" Lightnings hips began to squeeze as she could feel her release coming "ugh yes..YES..FANG!" Fang could feel her sensation, Fang inserted her finger insider as she continued to work her center which only amplified the sensation "aghhhh Faaang!" Lightings hips bolted up as the rush of pleasure overcame her, she moaned so loud she didn't care even if her neighbors heard her orgasm. After a couple minutes Lightning finally relaxed as the tremors from her orgasm subsided, the world fading to black as relaxation and sleep started to overtake her "goodnight princess" in a husky tone was all she heard from Fang before she fell asleep as the tall dark figured disappeared.

"beep" "beep" "beep" Lighting awoke the next morning thanks to her alarm going off at 6:30am she got up as she stretched out as she felt relaxed that's not something she's use to her body feeling. "I felt like hade a weird dream" still dazed she looked around for her uniform but forgot she had the day off today and she didn't feel like arguing with Amodar why she had come to work unauthorized "owe! I can hardly turn my damn neck" Lightning walked into the bathroom mirror looking for the source of pain "looks like a bite and it's bruised" Lightning glared at the site of the wound and popped two aspirins hoping that would subdue the pain. The smell of dark roasted coffee invaded her senses as it could be smelled from the kitchen down stairs, she quickly put on her leisure attire and headed downstairs.

Lightning walked downstairs to see the two "guests" sitting on the couch "for a hardass I ain't expected chocobo undies from miss military here" Fang said in sarcastic mocking tone "FANG!" Vanille shouted "can't you grow up and adult for two seconds?" Lightning glared at Fang "real funny coming from a disaster walking" Lightning said in a flat mocking tone and Fang stood up "As ya' know this is my style princess ya wouldn't know style if it was looking right at ya" Lightning switched her stance reaching for her gun "you know what-" Sarah quickly intervened "Ookay, Pumpkin pie is ready and so is the coffee, I had to remake the pie cause I forgot the cinnamon" Sarah set the pumpkin pie and coffee on the table between Fang and Lightning.

"well I'm glad you guys spent the night and maybe next year we can come over your place" Sarah said enthusiastically "you and your sister certainly can" Lightning eyes kept locked on the tan figure as she sipped her coffee "good riddance" Sarah turned to her sister "Claire!" after finishing her piece of pie Fang stood up with a grin "we'll be back next year princess but next time lock the door" Lightning froze and the rush of memories overtook her "it…was real..it wasn't a dream?" Lightning shot up and grabbed her gunblade "SIS what are you doing!?" Sarah yelled "you're going to need a funeral for your friend" Lightning said as she bolted out the door after them "claaaaaiiiireeeee!" Sarah also ran after her sister.

Author notes: Thank you so much for reading I had a blast writing this story I appreciate everyone who took the time to read my story and hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to have another chapter up next week if work doesn't kick my butt first.


	6. Heart and Spirit

Rating: T

World: AU-Post LR

Paring: Lightning/Fang

Part: One-shot

**HEART AND SPIRIT **

Nothing lasts forever that is just the way life is our existence is a short while and our life is comprised of precious memories and moments we collect along the way while the invisible hour glass over our heads ticks always before we inevitably return back to the great consciousness the source of all life. Briefly I remembered my time as the savior I remembered after the rebirth of all the souls as my power as the savior slipped away before returning to "normal" I felt something greater then Bhunivelze a presence unknown but of such omnipotent power that I couldn't help but to believe something larger was out there in the universe beyond our perception, imagination and dreams combined.

As I sat in my wheel chair I felt a warm strong yet soft hand belonging none other than my soulmate gently rest on top of mine and snap me straight out my train of thoughts "honey.." she said in a husky tone "you've been sitting here all day looking out the window how bout' we get some good ol' Gran pulse air?" I turned to look at my partner my life line in this world and the next. She still looked handsomely beautiful but you can tell age has taken over her facial features more lines present in her face the red tips now turned light grey I observed Fang in this moment her eyes still the same deep emerald tone which captured my heart that felt like a millennia ago still had the same steel blaze to them "see somethin' you like sunshine?" Fang said in her signature playful tone I gently slapped her wrist and softly glared "you know you're too old now for that line Fang" Fang chuckled drawing just the reaction she wanted from her "admit it sunshine you'd want to hear that line from me a thousand times over" this time I jabbed Fangs arm it didn't have the same strength or power but being I was older it was still a notable force. "Ouch' good thing that wasn't my jaw love" Fang giggled as Lightnings glare deepened "if I was still in my younger years their would be a hole in your arm were I just jabbed you and your jaw on another planet" Fang rose both her arms up in surrender "whogh there love I give, I give" Fang scratched the back of her neck and Lightnings glare softened and she let her hand rest on top of Fangs "you know you're still the same idiot I fell in love with in Palumpolum" Fang looked back to her partner "some things will neva' change love" Claire lightly squeezed Fangs hand and smiled.

"So, what's got lieutenant Farron in a twist? Somethin' bothering ya' sweetheart?" Lightning turned "Fang my Gaudian Corps days are long over as you can see and you're not exactly 23 anymore running around with a spear chasing behemoths" Fangs chest suddenly puffed up in defensive pride "ya know you're right I may not be the young'n I use to be but I'll still kick some behemoth ass!" Fang threw a kick in the air or at least the best she could "whoosh" but the force of her own kick threw her off balance and she fell to the floor "THUMP" "FANG!" Claire yelled as Fang shook her head and started to laugh "hahaha" Claire stared at her partner but shortly after Claire started to laugh too and both their laughs echoed throughout the house. Fang wasn't oblivious she knew she was a lot older and couldn't do the things she used to do she wasn't the young warrior defending Vanille and the village or carrying the burden of Ragnarok and years of battle had worn her body prematurely. It hurt to walk sometimes and be dammed if she would use a cane but she'd never let the pain show she just accepted it rather than wallow on what she couldn't do anymore she'd just laugh it off and tried to have a positive outlook she wasn't the young hot headed warrior anymore the years had made Fang wiser and mature. Fang slowly made her way back standing up and dusted off her sari "So sunshine back to our conversation, you looked almost worried hun"

A silence came between them Claire was never one for words her whole life especially becoming Lightning forcing herself to become strong and bury her emotions from the pain of losing her parents and the mantle she was force to carry to raise and protect her sister Sarah. Claire finally spoke "sigh, their isn't too much I can hide from you can I" Fang slightly squeezed her grip "no, there isn't" Fang said but Fang knew to be patient and give her space she would eventually tell you what's wrong. "I just..wonder what's out there waiting for me after this life..the time gets closer everyday and.." Claire was stopped by a gently stroke on the back of her neck "love are you scared of death?" Fang said forwardly "there is nothing to be afraid of trust me and ya' never going to be alone" Fang continued to make gentle strokes around her neck "In my culture the spirit continues its existence and consciousness is preserved though the great divine energy of the creator we all came from..even Bhunivelze was created by the same infinite light we all came from" Claire looked at her partner dumbfounded but yet amazed "Fang how do you know all this?" "we'll let's just say when you're frozen in crystal stasis twice you tend to poke around in things you aren't supposed tah' know" Claire smiled softy feeling more at ease about the future.

"Think of it hun as a new adventure' course I'll be there beside you" Claire looked to the sky red and blue dancing with each other from the sunset. "Now love let's get some air' don't know how you can stay cooped up in here" Fang proceeded to push Claire outside as fresh air filled her nostrils over taken by the smells of the various plants and trees that filled the land of Gran Pulse. "nothing like it eh?" the immaculate beauty of Gran Pulse never ceased to amaze her and the nights were even more of a spectacle "Claire" Fang said and Claire turned to her partners gaze "I love you no matter where we are and where we go I will forever be with you in heart and spirit" Fang kissed the forehead of her partner and gazed deeply into ocean eyes "I know love" Claire closed her eyes taking in the gentle breeze and her mind drifted off into a better place one with her soul mate Fang.

* * *

Hello, thank for reading this little piece it's not much but I was feeling emotional and decided to channel my emotions into writing this piece. I also felt inspired by music if you look up on youtube "Yvette Young Adventure Sprit" that song is beautiful I hope to pick back up soon with writing work is kicking my butt.

Thank you all for reading my stories and your feedback! ^-^


End file.
